


The Diary of Link, the Hero of Hyrule (or: Zelda confronts Link about his vacation plans, and his feelings for Revali)

by shortcake15



Series: The Revalink Diaries [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Revalink - Freeform, Very Secret Diary, sorry mipha and daruk fans but they don’t have big parts in this one, these two really need to stop leaving their diaries around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcake15/pseuds/shortcake15
Summary: Having worked to become a knight since childhood, Link doesn’t see the point of vacation time. So when the King gives the Champions a week off, he’s quick to make a detailed training schedule for it in his diary. Everything would have been fine, had he not left that diary in the stables, open for the Princess to uncover not only his plans for the break, but his feelings for Revali as well.The Revalink-filled sequel to The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend!





	The Diary of Link, the Hero of Hyrule (or: Zelda confronts Link about his vacation plans, and his feelings for Revali)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t originally planning to make a sequel to my first one-shot about Revali’s diary, but then I decided that it deserved a real conclusion. So enjoy Link’s diary this time!

     “I showed him my _amazing_ special move, described the _sheer_ amount of effort I had put into it, and all he could say was _you need a vacation????_ ” Revali fumed. “Who does that King think he is?”

     “Uh...the King?” Daruk reminded him. “It _was_ a bit unexpected, but his order makes sense. After all, everyone needs a good break once in a while! I’m going to go home to Goron City- spend my week relaxing in the hot springs, eating some nice sirloin rock…”

     “Not me. _I_ will be training at the Flight Range, as I do _whenever_ I get time off. A _vacation_ ,” he spat, as if just saying the word would drain him somehow, “will _not_ help us defeat Ganon.”

     “That isn’t the point!” Zelda scolded him. “How do you expect to win any fight if you’re exhausted from overwork?”

     “Yes, the Princess is right. Though I won’t cease my training either, I plan to enjoy this little break. There’s a very nice spa in Gerudo Town, and my membership has almost expired due to a lack of visits lately. I’m looking forward to going back- in fact, why don’t all the vai come with me?”

     “That’s very kind of you, Urbosa, a-and I would love to come, b-but I need to work on a s-special project back in Zora’s Domain…” Mipha stammered, blushing deeply and making Link wonder what exactly the project could be.

     “I also appreciate the offer, but I don’t have the luxury. My father is sending me on yet another trip to pray at the Spring of Wisdom…” The princess’ words trailed off, and the others couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. “Oh! But _you_ needn’t waste your break coming along, Link. He picked a different group of knights to go with me this time.”     

     Her appointed knight sighed, almost wishing that he _could_ follow her to the spring. At the very least, it would be more exciting than training alone. Though Daruk and Urbosa seemed to be liking the idea, Link agreed with Revali- with the Calamity so close, this vacation was nothing more than a waste of time.

     Leaving the group to sit at the base of a nearby tree, he pulled out ink, a pen, and- looking around to make sure nobody was watching - his diary from his bag to begin drafting a schedule for the next week. Practice with the paraglider was a must- especially since his last attempt to train with it ended in chaos and no actual training- but he wasn’t sure where to do it.

     On a scale from slaying a boblokin to a lynel, how hard would it be to convince Revali to let him into the Flight Range? 

      _Around a hinox_ , he decided (ignoring the part of his mind that started laughing when _that_ was the first place he thought of) and checked his map for anywhere else that would work.

     When nothing came to mind right away, he decided to take Epona on their daily ride and think about it later. Maybe he would find a more realistic idea then.

* * *

 

     Besides Urbosa and possibly Link, Storm was Zelda’s closest confidant. It was only natural that after the King’s most recent command, the Princess would turn to her white stallion for comfort.

     “It isn’t fair, you know?” she complained, running a brush through his mane. “I’ve been trying to unlock that _cursed_ sealing power since I was born, and my father knows that. So why does he think that one more trip- while all the others are on vacation, no less!- will make any sort of difference?”

     Her horse only looked up at her reproachfully in response, and she laughed. “I know, I know, he just wants the best for Hyrule, but- _wait, what’s that?_ ”

     Near one of the stalls, a small leather book was laying on the ground. Noticing that it was about half blank, she decided to put it back- but stopped when she saw the stall’s nameplate- _Epona_.

_Could this be...Link’s diary?!_

     Flipping through the pages, she started to grin wickedly- until she read the last full page.

* * *

 

     “Paraglider practice, _HEBRA MOUNTAINS!?_ What in _Hylia’s_ name are you thinking?”

     Zelda stormed into Link’s room, diary in hand. “Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?”

     “No, that’s why I have a paraglider-”

     “Even with a paraglider, you could still crash into the side of a cliff and fall to your death, not get the glider out quickly enough and fall to your death, slip on smaller rocks and fall to your death, _need I go on?_ ”

     “No, but-”

     “And let’s not forget that your handwriting in these last few lines is shaky, _and_ you left the book in the stable, which makes me conclude that you wrote this _while on the back of your horse!_ It’s a miracle you aren’t dead already!”

     Well, he couldn’t argue with that. “Do you know any better places for paraglider practice, then?”

     “ _I_ don’t, but it looks like you do.” She pointed to a slightly earlier line.

     “ _Pack extra apples for Epona,_ ” he read. “What does that have to do with anything?”

     “I _know_ you know which line I was referring to. The one below that.”

     “ _Ask Revali to use the Flight Range?_ ” That was just one idea, I realized that it wouldn’t work the second I wrote it!”

     “Who said that it wouldn't work?”

     “Last time we were in the Flight Range, I started a fire and Mipha found Revali’s diary! He didn’t want us there in the first place, and after that mess there’s no way any of us are coming back!”

     “So you call that a _mess_ , then. Learning that Revali envies you, has been watching you-quite creepily I might add- and most likely has feelings for you was a _mess_?”

     “H-how did you come to _that_ conclusion?”

     “Did you see a _word_ of his diary?”

     “Sure, but since I don’t know the whole story, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt for now.”

     “THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT?”

     And there it was, the princess’ monstrous side. A creature perhaps more legendary and fearsome than Ganon itself! However, it was rarely seen. The last time Link remembered witnessing it was at their first meeting, when Zelda was told by her father that he had been chosen as an appointed knight to protect her. It had been defeated by the King back then, but didn’t quite die- instead, it retreated to the shadows, waiting, gathering power……….until now. “FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS, EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO CONFRONT REVALI ABOUT THE DIARY. EVEN REVALI HIMSELF, PROBABLY! BUT NOTHING’S HAPPENED, AND THAT STUPID BIRD IS TOO EMBARRASSED TO JUST GO AND EXPLAIN THINGS TO YOU. THAT MAKES IT YOUR JOB TO TALK TO HIM, BUT YOU’RE NOT DOING IT, SO WE’RE ALL GETTING BORED. AND FOR WHAT REASON EXACTLY? BECAUSE YOU’RE _GIVING HIM THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT???????“_

     Her screams of anger were overwhelming, acting like a barrier in Link’s mind. The only response he could think to give was “Revali isn’t a bird.”

     “WHAT!?”

     “You called him a ‘stupid bird’, but he’s not a bird, he’s a Rito.”

     And just as quickly as it had appeared, the monster in the Princess was beaten back. “....this is ridiculous.”

     “I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

     “ _I wish I had his confidence_.”

     “You’re not making sense…..”

     She pulled out the diary- I had almost forgotten that it was still there. _“He challenged me to a fight on Medoh, and tried to show off with that ‘special move’, what was it called, oh, right, ‘Revali’s Gale’. Again, I couldn’t respond, but this time it was because I had watched him practicing it over and over, falling down again and again only a few hours before, when we first got into the village. All I could think was, he must be very sure of himself to be displaying it so soon. Yes, it had worked this time, but what if it had failed? Judging by that smirk, he was sure that it wouldn’t…I wish I had his confidence.”_

     “Give that back!”

     “One more entry, okay? A more recent one.”

_“The Champions went to the Flight Range today. I was excited to work on paragliding and midair archery, but the others were more interested in teasing Revali. Mipha wanted a snack, so I got the cooking pot ready, only to be accused of trying to burn down the place. Then she found his diary, and started reading an entry from the day before. It was about me- more specifically, how I had improved my swordsmanship lately. Pretty simple, so I didn’t understand why he got so flustered. That is, until Daruk and Zelda pointed out that yesterday was my training with the Hylian Knights, and that nobody had seen Revali there! He must have been secretly watching me- from where, I’m not sure. But that entry, combined with that little fact, was the biggest compliment he could ever have given me. And he isn’t exactly generous with compliments either! It made me smile for the rest of the day. Thank you, Revali!  
…..maybe if I had said that to him, he wouldn’t have started avoiding me. Urbosa says that I should just go up to him and ask about it, and I trust her advice, but I can’t think of anything that won’t make it worse. Just when it looks like he might actually like me, he starts hating me again? It hurts a bit, because I…..don’t hate him.”_

     She let out one last sigh. “Can you honestly tell me that ‘the benefit of the doubt’ applies here?”

     “Well, all right, no, but…”

     “I don’t want you to get injured or killed paragliding off the mountains, I don’t want you to waste your whole vacation with boring training, and I _really_ don’t want to lose the bet I made with Urbosa that you and Revali would become a couple by the end of the month.”

     “Why would you-what sort of bet is _that?!?_ ”

     “I know, Urbosa never had a chance! I thought she knew you better than that.”

     Link’s face- as red as a Boblokin’s- just made her laugh. “Oh, don’t try to deny it. Do you need to hear more of your diary? Maybe…an entry about Vah Medoh?”

     He flinched, remembering it, and she started to read. _“As if on cue, Medoh dove down, performed a perfect backflip, circled around the village, and landed on a stone perch just outside of it. Zelda was amazed by the ancient technology. I was amazed by Revali’s skill.”_

     “I get it! Okay! Just give it back already!”

     “Only if you promise to spend your vacation at the Flight Range and not in the mountains.”

     “But what if-”

     “ _If_ Revali kicks you out, which will _not_ happen, you can come to the spring with me and plan a lecture for him on the way.”

     “All right…..”

* * *

 

     As expected, Revali was busy training when Link got to the Flight Range. He had just finished a perfect dive, and was aiming for a perfect sho-

     “Revali?”

     He nearly let go of his bow in surprise, and only barely managed to get back onto solid ground.

     “Oh, it’s you. You’re the second Champion to visit today. Come to gloat about your vacation plans like Urbosa did?”

     “What? No! I wanted to practice with the paraglider!”

     “I see...in that case, go ahead. I was just about to check on Medoh anyway.”

     “You’re leaving? Already?”

     “Isn’t that what it looks like?”

     “But I thought-”

     “I trust that you won’t ruin the range while I’m gone. Is there a reason why I shouldn’t?”

     “No, but-”

     The Rito was already putting his practice bow (no way would he do simple training with the real thing) back inside, and turning around to leave.

     “Wait!”

     He paused, wondering what sort of thing Link wanted. _Probably just asking where the spare arrows are..._

     “About the diary-”

      _Don’t bother searching for it, I won’t leave something like that laying around here again,_ was the first retort that came to Revali’s mind, and he desperately wanted to just force the words out and leave, but he was frozen.

     “About the diary, I-I don’t-”

      _This is it, the inevitable rejection,_ that voice in his head chuckled, as if this was all a _hilarious_ joke at his expense, _better get out before you break down in front of him and ruin your reputation forever! Or, you know what? Maybe you should stay! Let the whole world know that the ‘best archer of the Rito’ is really just a coward who can’t even properly tell the Hylian Champion that he-_

     “I don't know if that entry from two weeks ago means that you _like_ me or anything, but if it does, I just wanted to say that I like you too.”

     “You……….do?”

     Link slowly nodded, and even with the words _this must be a trick, don’t believe it_ floating through his mind, it still made Revali smile and say, “Good.”

     “What do you mean by ‘good’?” He looked confused, adorably so, and suddenly it sunk in that _this was real_ and _actually happening_ and that the annoying voice from earlier could go jump off Medoh and keep falling forever for all he cared.

“Good, because...you were right about the entry, I _do_ like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Link didn’t spend his vacation plotting with Zelda at the spring, and Urbosa lost her bet.


End file.
